


Torrid Tuesday #5

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Torrid Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Mistaken Identity.</p><p>AKA: Are you Andy Greer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #5

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend it's still Tuesday somewhere, okay? And this is actually torrid. Which, okay, I admit it's not.

“Excuse me,” the blond said to the other man, the one with the dark hair and beautiful grey eyes. That this beautiful man was sitting alone at a table was nothing short of a crime. That he was sitting near the back of the bar facing the only entrance screamed Military-Do Not Cross.

“Yes?” the dark haired man said, looking up through his enviable eyelashes. “Do I know you?”

“Aren’t you Andy Greer?” 

“Andy Greer? No, I’m afraid you have me mixed up with someone else,” the military man said with a shake of his head. The first man would have to be blind not to notice the way that simple movement corded the muscles of the man’s neck, making them stand out even more, wanting to be explored.

“That’s strange,” the first man said, leaning a slim hip against the table. “You look just like Andy Greer.”

“My name’s Steve,” he said, glancing away from the blue eyes studying him long enough to sweep the room, alert to any possible threat.

“I’m Danny,” the blond said. “You mind if I sit down?”

“Free country,” Steve said with a dismissive wave at the empty chair.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Danny asked, taking a drink from his beer while studying Steve and liking what he found.

“Waiting? No, I’m not waiting for anyone,” Steve responded. 

“You always at DefCon 10?” Danny asked, making Steve frown at him.

“I don’t even know what that means.”

“You always wound so tight?” Danny clarified.

“I’m not wound tight. I’m having a beer. At a bar. What makes you think I’m wound anyway at all?”

“How many people are dancing at this moment?” Danny asked, looking over at the bodies gyrating to the thankfully non-ear blasting music.

“Fifteen,” Steve replied automatically.

“And waiting at the bar?”

“Nine. One’s underage so he won’t be getting any service,” Steve said.

“And occupying the tables?” Danny prompted, casually pointing at the rest of the bar with his bottle.

“Twenty, counting us,” Steve said. He focused on the other man when he laughed. “What’s so funny?”

“No, you are completely relaxed,” Danny said. “Completely.”

“Okay, so maybe I do remain alert in public spaces,” Steve admitted, drinking from his own beer.

“You know what? I have beer at my place. There aren’t any underage drinkers or dancers more enthusiastic than talented,” Danny said. He winked when Steve glanced over at him.

“Are you hitting on me?”

“Oh. My. God,” Danny said, laughing at the other man. “How long have you been out fighting in the jungles of God knows where?”

“That’s not the point,” Steve decided.

“I invite you back to my place for beer and you wonder if I’m hitting on you? Babe, either I need to up my game or you do,” Danny said, standing and looking down at Steve. “Too bad you aren’t Andy Greer. He likes having a good time.”

“Wait,” Steve said, reaching out to snag Danny’s wrist as he turned to walk away. “You live close by here?”

“I do,” Danny said, smiling at Steve. “A few minutes right down the street.”

“You don’t strike me as the one-night-stand type,” Steve said with his accessing gaze.

Danny shrugged his shoulder, looking down at Steve’s hand encircling his entire wrist. “It’s not rocket science by any means. We can go to my place, have a couple of beers, few laughs, see what develops.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Steve finally agreed, standing up but not letting go of Danny’s arm. “I’ll drive,” he announced, reaching into Danny’s pocket for the keys.

“Why am I not surprised?” Danny said reluctantly. Once they were settled in the Camaro, he openly studied Steve in the dim light. “So, you’re in the Army?”

Steve was driving way too fast down the street but that didn’t stop him from glancing over at Danny. “Navy.”

“Stationed here?”

“Reserves,” Steve replied.

“Wait, wait. Don’t tell me everything all at one time. Let there be some surprises for the second date,” Danny taunted, laughing at Steve’s frown.

“What do you want to know?” Steve asked, making it sound like a general order.

“You know – the usual. You from around here?”

“I grew up here,” Steve said.

“Boxers or briefs?” Danny asked with a laugh, evaluating the khaki cargo pants that Steve was wearing. “No. Commando.”

Steve shrugged with one shoulder, squealing into the driveway. “Saves time. Come on.”

“Whoa, whoa, speed racer. My house isn’t on fire,” Danny said as Steve unfolded himself from the car before it was barely stopped.

“It’s about to be,” Steve promised, reaching in and pulling Danny out of the passenger side. He practically dragged him up the walk, getting the door open the quickest he’d ever done it. He was on Danny like white on rice as soon as the door was closed.

“Good God, Babe. If I’d had any idea ‘strangers in a bar’ was going to do this to you, we’d have done it long before now.”

“Shut up and get naked,” Steve demanded, discarding his own polo before attacking Danny’s shirt. He was carefully not to simply rip off the buttons, remembering all too well the yelling that ensued the last time he ruined one of Danny’s shirts.

“Shut up and get naked he says,” Danny muttered, kicking off his shoes and letting Steve take care of his pants. “Romantic through and through, that’s what you are.”

Steve laughed before kissing him. “This was your idea. You’re lucky I didn't do you right on the table.”

“Then we would have had to arrest ourselves,” Danny reminded him. 

“True,” Steve said, squirming out of his own pants once Danny was gloriously naked and sprawled out on the couch in invitation. “Who’s Andy Greer?” Steve asked as he crawled on top of Danny, kissing his way up the compact body that he knew and loved.

“Nobody. We used to use that name to pick up girls. ‘Excuse me, do you know Andy Greer?’” Danny said, laughing under Steve.

“That’s lamer than lame. You ever score?” Steve asked before kissing the answer from his mouth.

“I’m not answering that, GISteve. Get with it before I go back out there to find Andy Greer,” Danny ordered. It was an order Steve was happy to fill.


End file.
